Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a pressure-sensitive touch panel, and more particularly to an integrated cable module for force sensors.
Description of the Related Art
Touch panels or touch screens have been widely used in electronic devices, particularly portable and hand-held electronic devices such as personal digital assistants (PDA) and mobile telephones. Touch panels incorporate, sensing technology (such as pressure, resistive, capacitive, or optical sensing technology) and display technology. Maturing liquid crystal display (LCD) developments further facilitate the integration of the sensing technologies with the LCD.
FIG. 1 is an exploded view of a conventional pressure-sensitive touch panel. The force sensors 10 are commonly deposited on the metal chassis of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel 12, and are covered with a touch glass 14. In locating the touch point, the sense signals of the force sensors 10 are transferred to the LCD panel 12 via distinct signal lines 16 respectively. As the sense signals are usually weak in magnitude, the sense signals transferred in the signal lines 16 are apt to be corrupted by the noise from the LCD panel 12. Further, as the signal lines 16 are routed and sorted in an irregular manner, the sense signals are affected by the noise with distinct degree respectively, therefore resulting-in non-uniformity in electricity and thus decreasing touch precision. According to the structure of the conventional pressure-sensitive touch panel, the integration of the force sensors 10 and the CLD panel 12 in a module makes the assembly and test inconvenient. Furthermore, it is inconvenient and time-consuming in maintenance by disassembling almost everything in the touch panel.
Accordingly, a need has thus arisen to propose a novel pressure-sensitive touch panel in order to improve the line sorting trouble and the electricity of the sense signals, and to facilitate the manufacture, test, assembly and maintenance.